The Futures Surprises
by Emily1050
Summary: After the explosion Lian Yu our power couple return to Starling City with William and the remaining team members. They soon get married. In 2029 Oliver and Felicity feel that their enemy is threatening too close to home and so they send their children along with others to be taken care of temporarily by their younger selves. (Rated T because I am paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **Hello guys it's me Emily with another fanfiction for all of you. This is my first ever fanfiction on a TV show that isn't an anime or a book so please bare with me. This was just an introduction the story is about Felicity and Oliver and a visit paid to them by their future children. This prologue is just here to let you, the reader, know how and what happened after the ending of Season 5. Anyway please enjoy.**_

 _ **I do not own any characters from Arrow, The Flash, Supergirl, or DC's Legends of Tomorrow. I only own OC characters.**_

 _ **Oliver's POV**_

I watched from the boat as the island I had come to hate burn, and with it taking the life of my most loved ones.  
Well all my loved ones except for William, who'm is crying while holding my my shirt tightly. No I have to hope that their all alright. "William we will wait here until the fire calms, then we will proceed to look for any survivors." William looked uncomfortable, and as much as I wanted to help I would only discourage him.

A few hours passed until all fires had stopped, William had fallen asleep against me and so I let him rest on my back while I searched the island relentlessly for my sister, my best friend, my ex- fiance and lover, the rest of my team, and the mother of my child.

"Oliver... is that...you," I heard a strange familiar raspy voice coming from underneath a pile of fallen branches.

Immediately I gently placed William on the floor so that I could take the tree branches from whomever it was on top of. "Oliver... please... help me."

"I am going hold on just a little", I said while carrying the first branch off the person. Six minutes later I came face to face with other than Felicity Smoak herself and a few feet away was Curtis's body, not showing any signs of life. MY attention was once again grabbed by Felicity's incapability to stand up.

"Hey what's wrong Felicity?"

"I think the chip at the bottom of my spine was either crushed by the tree branches or it was dislocated. Don't worry about me,go check on Curtis." I gave her a sympathetic smile once again and remembered the day she was hit with that bullet , that left her paralyzed from the waist down. Then after making sure that Felicity wasn't injured apart from the small burns and cuts, I went and I checked Curtis body for pulse.

He had a slight pulse,but his breaths were too shallow and his injuries weren't clotting and instead he was bleeding to death.

I grabbed him and ran back to the boat and laid him on the small canopy inside the little cabin. I went in search of an aid kit and as soon as I came across one I got into action disinfecting his wounds as best as I could. Then sowing them only to disinfect them again.

After leaving Curtis as stable as I could I laid him down in the canopy and left back to where I had left Felicity and William.

"Felicity I don't want to do this, but can you wait until I leave William back at the boat,then I will come back for you." Felicity was falling asleep and didn't respond. Everyone except William and I would need medical attention.

After taking William and Felicity I went back in search of more survivors. I soon found Diggle carrying an injured Dinah. "John come on let me help you with her, I have the boat at the beach with Felicity, William, and Curtis, come on! you're injured I'll help you walk and carry her."

Helping John was tough the guy either weighed around the same amount as me or a little more, plus Dinah didn't feel as light as a feather on my back either.

After leaving John and Dinah at the beach I left back into the island in search of Thea, Wild Dog, and Samantha.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" .A females voice was what I heard and I immediately ran following the noise.

When I got there I saw my little sister holding an unconscious person in her hands. Then the unconscious body became two as I got closer. When I was close enough I could tell who the bodies belonged to. Wild Dog was reckless, but loyal, and in his short time on the team he had already become one of ours. Then there was Samantha, what would I tell William.

"Are they alive," I spoke. Thea's saddened eyes turned to me as she nodded no to my question. "I know this is hard, but we have to get back to civilization. Curtis and Dinah are in critical condition.

Thea gently laid the bodies down, but when I saw how weak she looked standing up, I decided to carry her back to the boat.

"Let's Go."

 _ **A few hours later in a hospital in China**_

"You know Oliver, today when the island blew up. I saw our lives flash before my eyes and in all honesty the one thing I regretted not getting to tell you was the ' _I do_ '. Truth is I don't think our lives will ever be like a normal couple. I want us to marry as soon as all of our friends are safe and we can all go back home." Felicity said looking straight at me from her wheelchair.

Her chip had been crushed and as a result she couldn't walk again and the hospitals here didn't perform the implant yet and they also didn't have the Palmer Tech invention. Felicity would have to wait until they returned to Starling City.

"Then by all means as soon as we land on Starling City we get married whether you can or can't walk we can just walk down the isle any other day." I said smirking knowing she would get annoyed. She groaned and stuck her tongue out.

"I love you," I said as I got closer to her and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**12 Years in the future**

 **Felicity's POV**

Oliver and I look at each other. We always dealt with threats, but now we had to worry about three children who completely depended on us. Stephen, Olivia and Emily Queen were the result of our fast marriage so many years ago. Stephen was conceived on our honeymoon and Olivia and Emily were a huge surprise. We only expected one baby during the whole pregnancy young little Em hid from every sonogram behind her sister.

William moved out four years ago and hadn't bothered to come home since then.

As much as team Arrow had always given anything and everything in battle to make this city better, it just never fully finished. And now their greatest enemy yet had learnt about their children.

"What are we going to do Oliver," grumbled Diggle worrying about his son and daughter. I am sure you all remember that Diggle's daughter, Sara, became a boy, John Diggle Jr, after Barry created Flashpoint. Well baby Sara was born three months after Stephen.

Thea too had given birth to a beautiful baby boy named Roy.  
Yes she did name after his father.

Now you must be wondering, how did that happen if Roy left?

Well here is your answer, I hacked into some dark web and found a strange user who sounded too much like he knew me personally, so I stocked him. When I found out it was Roy I didn't tell anyone except Oliver, but I invited him to our wedding and apparently him and Thea had too much to drink and well things happen.

Roy never found out about his son, before he left again this time leaving no trail behind, not even digital footprints for me to follow.  
I am pretty sure he is in a third world country somewhere out there.

"I don't know, but we have to find something soon. Every minute we waste is another that all of our children are in danger." Barry whom had just arrived with Caitlyn, Cisco, Wally and Iris.

Yes it wasn't just the children of team Arrow, this revolved around all of us. Legends of Tomorrow had already solved their problem by keeping their kids in a time no one would find them and they wouldn't cause trouble.

Team Supergirl sent their children to another planet temporarily.

And well us we were still trying to figure things out "Should we try and contact William, you know to keep him safe and to ask for his help." Oliver stated looking at the floor.

"NO! I will not let you put your sons life in danger. Whomever is after us I don't think they know about William yet, but if they see any of us contact him, they're going to know that he is someone of importance." I retaliated.

"But if we don't tell him he runs the risk of still getting found out and being in grave danger." Oliver replied starting to get angry. "Why can't you understand Felicity, he is in trouble I was the mayor of this city for over four years. My private life wasn't private. If they know that Stephen, Olivia, and Emily are my kids, then they also know that William is my first born."

"Guys calm down!" Thea says stepping in.

Over the years the one recurring fight me and Oliver had was about William. Whenever I suggested for him to give him some sort of punishment for being disrespectful or rude or lying or mistreating his siblings Oliver would always defend him saying I had no right because I wasn't his mother.

There was even a time after Stephen's birth in which I told Oliver that I needed his help in raising our son, because all his time was spent as the Arrow,being the Mayor, or hanging out with William, and he told me that I was being silly and that I was just jealous for not giving birth to William.

"No! I will not calm down, I've been holding it in for too long. You know what Oliver, go tell him, I am through. When we got married you promised that William was both of our priorities, but throughout our marriage you have been repeating and repeating the same thing that He is not my son and my opinion doesn't carry any value when it comes to raising him. So I will not interfere in what your decisions are." I said before I left running out of the Arrow Cave.

I walked around Starling City crying and when I was done I went back to solve the issue at hand. Right now mine and Oliver's marriage was not priority saving our kids is.

I walked in to a tense feeling in the room.

I looked at Oliver and at the man next to him whom I could barely recognize.

"Hey William! Come here. How have you been? Oh my gosh I missed you so much." I said smuggling him against me in a hug.

"Hello Felicity. I've missed you too. I've been good, sorry I haven't come home in so long."

"It's okay."

"We found a solution while you were away." Cisco says bringing me out of my hug.

"What is it." I saw Barry look nervous and a little baffled.

Curtis whom had barely spoken all day answered. "We're going to send the kids back to when you guys had just come back from the island. William will stay here and temporarily join team Arrow, until the enemy is defeated. As for the kids, Kid Flash and the Flash here can take them using Cisco's new gadget."

I sighed I didn't want us to do this.

Time travel is to dangerous if the presence of our kids in the past affects the future to much then this timeline could end up completely deleted. Or worse they, our children, could be deleted. Then what purpose would it be to have sent them back.

"I know what you're thinking, but we have to do something, and fast. This is the only way we can keep them safe." Dinah said.

I looked around the room at the faces that had been with me for such a long time.

"Okay guys let's do this. William can you bring the kids from upstairs."

"Alright!" an excited yell from Cisco.

His daughter is just as bad as him if not worse, I pray for younger Cisco that doesn't even know who he marries.

Caitlyn on the other hand had a son that she named him Jack Frost. Julian was kind of against the name, but it doesn't matter.

And lastly but definitely not least Wally had three daughters with Jesse.

"We're here mommy!" that my dears is my little beast, Olivia, always taking all the attention, while her sister like me likes to work behind the scene.

"Guys you're about to undergo a very important and dangerous mission. I know you guys are all diligent, smart, caring children, but you guys have to realize that this isn't a joke. Now when you get to the past you can not change things from happening. If you know that someone is going to die you guys can not change that. Destiny will take it's course either way, but please try to avoid many changes. Have a good and safe trip guys, good luck." Oliver said with his face hard as stone like he would put it when he knew he was going to be let down.

I saw everyone speaking to their kids and saying goodbye to them so I decided to do the same.

"Guys take care of each other and try not to fight. To where your going a lot of things will be different. So have patience. I love you guys so much. I am going to miss you." I say as I cry holding the three of them close to me.

"Mommy don't cry we'll meet again soon, I can feel it." Olivia says. I smile at her as tears roll out of my eyes.

"We will honey, we will."

"Mommy why aren't you and daddy coming with us?" my small little fragile flower asked.

"No Em, daddy and mommy have to work here so that you can return soon." Her blue eyes that were always so easy to read filled themselves with tears and it broke my heart.

"Now Stephen, you have to take care of your sisters okay? You're the eldest so I am counting on you."

"I will mom."

"I love you Sweetheart."

"We love you too," he responded while he sat down on his time traveling chair.

All fourteen kids were ready to leave by now.

"I love you guys," I heard Oliver tell the kids for the first time in a long time, while looking at our three little miracles.

"Whenever your ready." says Barry while looking at Wally.

"On your marks." Iris yelled.

"Get set" said by Curtis and Cisco with a smirk.

"Go," yelled Oliver, and soon the room was full of red and yellow streaks, but a soon as it started, it ended. And where our children had once sat there was just an empty space like in my heart.

I broke down and Iris came to my rescue while also breaking down herself.

The greatest experience in life isn't all the abnormality in our lifes. Our children are the most wonderful creation that truly deserves being that experience. Becoming a parent changed my life forever.

I looked up and there they were.

Barry and Wally had returned.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys what did you all think. I am sorry that I took so long to update. I am just really busy with the new school year. It's my second week and I've already had to do over seven essays, four projects, and let's just say tests and quizzes are part of my daily routine.**

 **Thank you all who followed or Favorited last time. It really encourages me to write more. So please feel free to review and leave your thoughts behind for me to read later on. Anyways gotta go. I still have some more homework to finish.**

 **Have a nice day and a school year everyone.**

 **-Emily1050**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Time (7 months after the explosion of Lian Yu)**

 **Felicity's POV**

Today our new lives as a married couple began.

Technically it had started a month ago, but we hadn't really had time to assimilate the fact. Until today.  
"So what exactly happened here that it looks like a death whole instead of a lair, more specifically Oliver Queen's lair." said Barry whom had just showed up.

"Umm. I don't know let me see, maybe it's the fact that the last time we were all here we were scared to hell for our lives, so much that we didn't care to clean up. Or maybe it's the fact that it has uninhibited for the past 7 months." Oliver remarked from the salmon ladder.

"Yeesh I hadn't seen you in a week and this is how we get treated." Cisco says entering the room

"Guys stop being so annoying Team Arrow is currently under a lot of stress. Plus they still haven't had time to grief for Wild Dog."

"When have we ever had time to grief Iris?" Thea replied from next to me, "there is always something else this city needs. We always have some sort of crime fighting to do, evil never griefs and us the ones on the other side have to not only deal with the loss of dear ones, but then to not being given the chance to grief. We never grieved for Laurel at least not really. We had to turn the cheek and keep on fighting to protect this city. Roy left. Malcom despite all our differences really truly loved me in his own sick way, but I think as his daughter I deserve the chance to grief. What about poor William he deserves to grief for Samantha."

"Okay everyone how about we change the subject and get to rebuilding this place up." I decided to stop Thea's chants.

OLiver's eyes turned to me letting me know he was grateful for me stopping his sister and I smiled back at him, "So we should start by..."

There was a red and yellow streak like Wally and Barry's but they had just appeared out of nowhere, plus Barry and Wally were already here.

When the two speedsters came to a stop, they were wearing their masks.

"Hi there team Arrow, team Flash." the one in the red suit said.

"Who are you guys?" Barry asked.

"And how do you know who we are?" Oliver asked.

They looked at us and began to take off their masks.

The faces underneath the masks confused not only me, but all of us.

"We are older him and older him, we know who you are because we've been friends for many years now." Older looking Barry answered.

"Okay. But that doesn't explain why you're here, specially since you could create a paradox by interacting with your past selves." Caitlin said glaring at the two of them.

"Yeah, well creating a paradox is the least of our worries. In the future where we're from there is a bigger enemy than time itself. We are here in hopes for your help." said older Wally.

"How are we supposed to help you," Curtis asked.

"Simple answer to that my dear Curtis." Answered Barry while him and Wally moved to show what was in back of them.

They were covering our view from rocket looking things.

"Oh My Pants, no don't tell me future me finally fracked time travel without the need of speedsters!" Yelled an enthusiastic Cisco.

"No, not really." said Wally smirking.

"You just figured out how to time travel multiple people at the same time without killing them, but you always need a speedster." Barry instead said.

"Agh man."

I neared the time traveling rocket things and looked inside. "They look like children" I said.

"That's because they are." future Barry said.

"Okay, but how are we supposed to help you guys with them?" asked Oliver.

"Please don't tell me you guys kidnapped your enemies children and are holding the hostage. cause I 've already been there and done that, and trust me I never want to do it again." Thea groaned.

Future Barry chuckled "no these are not kidnapped, in fact their parents have all volunteered for this." said Wally.

"Who are their parents?" asked Iris.

"Good question younger babe!" future Barry said winking at her. Iris blushed and present Barry got angry.

"Please don't ever flirt with my wife."

"She was my wife first."

"No that doesn't count.."

"Barry we have no time explain who the kids are and lets go."Wally said glaring at both Barrys.

"Alright, these are your kids from the future. Anyways better get going." He said and started running. Wally looked at us sympathetically then rolled his eyes and ran as well. Before we could count to three they were no longer there.

The time machines all opened and the sleeping passengers awoke.

"Mommy! I never want to go on that thing again," said a little blonde with blue eyes as she ran towards me. Apart from my already confused self there were a bunch of confused faces in the room.

"Jojo is that you," asked John when he saw the teenager with a preteen clinging to him.

"Hey Dad!" Junior responded.

"Who is that?" he asked looking at the quiet confused girl.

"This is Sara my little sister."  
John's face right now had confusion and surprise written all over it.

"Out of the way" yelled a preteen speedster as he rushed away from Iris.

"Dad! mom is gonna get me." he said when Barry wouldn't let him keep running.

"Okay little man your mom and I have to speak to you."

"But then what do we do daddy?" asked another boy. He looked a little younger than the other.

"How many kids do we have?" asked Barry.

"I don't know." replied a nervous looking Iris.

"Okay I guess I'll be the one who introduces everyone." Another preteen boy stood up.

He had a look that screamed Oliver. Hiding behind him there was someone else i just couldn't see.

"My name is Stephen, this is Emily and that is Olivia we are the children of Oliver and Felicity." I gasped as Oliver put his hand on my shoulder. " That is Joe, and the one over there is Henry and the one behind him is Jayden, they are Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris's kids. He said while pointing to the boy that Barry was speaking to, the other boy and a little girl hiding behind the boy.

"You already know Jojo and Sara, and the one over there is Roy, Aunt Thea's son." Thea surprised looked at the boy whom looked to scared to move, "That is Francine, Haily, and Genevieve whom are Uncle Wally's daughters. And those are Francesca, Uncle Cisco's daughter and Jack Frost, Aunt Caitlin's son."

"I have a daughter that means that I get married in the future." Cisco said looking surprised.

"Daddy is always complaining about Mommy though." Francesca said.

"Kids stay here while we all decide how we're going to deal with this." Oliver said.

We all left to a corner of the lair and began to speak.

"Should we each just take our kids and go. You know take care of them until it is needed." Iris asked.

"Yeah I think that is the best we could do. You know to try and avoid changing up their environment to much." I said.

"Why wasn't William sent to protect as well?" asked Oliver looking worried.

"I am sure he is fine, plus Dinah and Curtis's kids didn't come either maybe we just kept safe kids back at home." I said encouragingly.

"I can't believe i gave birth three times," said Iris.

"Yeah I can relate."

"What about me, why did I name my kids those weird ass names." Wally groans.

"Okay let's get back to work."

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello there. Thank you all for reviewing and following or favoring it really does make me want to write more.**

 **You know something I just realized OLiver and Felicity's daughter is called Emily like me and no I didn't name her after myself. I named her after the actress that plays Felicity who's name is Emily so yeah. It was pure coincidence.**

 **Anyway how are you all feeling about the fanfiction. I hope you all like it so far. Starting next chapter Team Flash won't crossover so much.**

 **Anyways bye now.**

 **Happy Labor Day!**

 **Emily1050**


	4. Chapter 4

**I made an IMPORTANT change for those who read the last chapter before 09/14/17. They have been married for a month not a week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Arrow or the Flash.**

 **Felicity's POV (three days after arrival)**

Barry and the rest had just left Star City and for the first time in three days we finally stopped running after missbehaving speedsters. As for everyone elses kids for the most part they were all quiet and pensive or at least that's what I had figured out from the last three days.

"Mommy, I know you suck at baking, but will you take me to daddies office so I can bake with him?" Olivia, out of my three children she was the more talkative one. She always seemed to have this certainty in what she did it sort of reminds me of my mom. She acts a lot like her, however Emily. Well she was always shy or hiding behind Stephen.

She reminded me of myself more and more everyday, At least of my younger self. After I began fourth grade that all changed for me and I had a boost of self esteem.

Stephen always acting as the responsible older brother; his constant pensive look, and I bet self blaming for anything that went wrong. Like father like son.

"And just how do you know about my cooking skills," I asked offended.

"Mommy you forget I live with you in the future, I have to deal with your cooking or more like burned food. Daddy cooks whenever he has time and if not, Em, Stephen, and I just ask the maid to cook."

"Why doesn't Daddy have time with you though?"

"Well after Dad served his term as Mayor, he decided to start 'Queen Consolidated' again. Palmer Tech practically sold him the whole company back and he once again became the CEO. You became his COO _(_ _President and Chief Operating Officer or 2nd in command)._ And so during the day you're both busy with running the company and during the night well... you know. You're Overwatch and The Green Arrow." Stephen said coming inside the room.

"So then who watches you guys at night?"

"It used to be William, but after he moved out you and Dad hired a nanny, so she takes care of us most of the time." Stephen said looking sadly at Olivia.

"Why did William move out?" I asked worridly.

"Big Brother said he wanted more privacy and he was already an adult with needs." Olivia said. I guess William is no longer in need of living in the house.

"Now mommy will you please take me to Daddy."

"Sorry hunny, but at the Mayors office I am not sure you'd be allowed to hang, plus it might change the future if to many people find out about you."

"But I wanna see Daddy right now!" She said getting angry.

"Olivia don't speak to mom that way, she hasn't done anything wrong. Plus remember what happened the last timeyou gave mom a tantrum. When Dad got home you got a timeout. And I know you hated it." Stephen said roughly.

"Felicity!" Came Williams voice from the hall. He'd been spending some time away with his mother's family so he hadn't yet met the kids. "There's a little blonde girl holding on to my foot and she won't let go."

I walked towards him to see Emily holding on to his foot and hiding her face in his legs.

"Well William this is your future baby sister Emily." I said, not sure if maybe lying wouldbe better.

"What?"

"Well while you were away we got a visit from future flash and kid flash and well they brought a couple of kids from the future in need of protection."

"And so this is you and Oliver's future daughter?" He asked confused, while I nodded.

"Olivia, Stephen come down here!" I called the other kids.

"Yes Mom?" Walked in Stephen dragging Olivia behind him.  
When Olivia saw William she screamed with joy.

"BIG BROTHER!" She said while letting go ofWilliam and grabbing his other foot.

I am guessing William and the girls are close in the future, which is strange thinking he hates me and Oliver and blames us for his mother's death.

"LET GO OF ME." He said angrily.

Emily whom hadn't taken her face out of his legs jumped in fear and began to cry. While Olivia just rolled her eyes and began to giggle. Stephen went to his crying sister and held her.

"Everything is fine Em, you have to realize that this William isn't the same as our William. He is our big brother from the past. He hasn't met any of us yet and he hasn't yet delt with his mother's passing." Stephen said while padding her back softly as she cried.

"But Big Brother never gets angry at me, he always plays with Olive and I." She said sniffing.

"Yeah, but remember right now he is suffering."

"Stop talking about me kid." William said, "and you. I tell you nowthat it is useless of you to try and wait for me to come around I hate this family and I will never like any of you."

He walked away with Olivia'a giggling turning into tears as Emily began to cry hard again.

"Oh come on girls, it will all be alright." I said holding all three of them.

"Mommy?" Asked Emily.

"Yes baby girl?"

"When we return to our time will Big Brother like me still or will he hate me like he just did."

"No sweatie when you return you will have your Big Brother just like you remember."

"Okay mommy."

"I love you guys" I said.

"I love you more Mom." said Stephen smiling.

"I love you most Mommy." said Olivia.

"I love you lots Mommy." Em finnished, like they did this everyday. I stayed quiet and immidatly Olivia spoke.

"Did you forget your line Mommy?" She asked.

"Uhh yes, I seem to need you to refresh my memory. What do I usually say at the end."

"Well you always say,'I loved you first.'"

"Okay then I loved you first." I said smiling. Olivia smiled brightly and I hugged the three of them.

 **Oliver's POV**

While I waited for the clock to hit six and I could finally leave this meeting and join my family, I kept on thinking about my three youngest kids. They were so unique and they each deserved so much. I just kept on wondering how I had deserved them.

And I just kept on coming up with the same answer.

I don't.

"Mr. Queen, do you think you could ask Ms. Smoak to check the algarithms for the new security software?" Johan McDrugh asked me, he is currently trying to replace Thea's as my second hand.

As of late since Felicity's job as an IT in Palmer Tech sort of ended ,even if she's was the CEO, So I hired her to work here temporarily. And since the first day McDrugh took an interest.

He asked her out, she said no. Then he asked her, again she again said no. And after we got married he refuses to call her Mrs. Queen-Smoak. He just doesn't understand that no means no.

"I will let my wife know about the algorithms Mr. McDrugh. After all Felicity is my best IT and she trully does deserve all the credit for this software."

"Sir I helped as well I was the one who said that an eye scanner was a much better security system than a code or a DNA one."

"You mean a Retina Scanner, and if I am aware you heard Curtis and Felicity talking about it and then told me about it. My wife and I do speak ."

"Of course Sir. If you'll excuse me." He said as I nodded and he left.

Some people just don't get it.

I picked up my things and called John.

"Hey man?" He asked.

"I have a job for Argus, tell Lyla that I will meet with her tomorrow at noon." I said looking around to see the empty halls.

I walked away from my office and towards the elevator.

"What's wrong Oliver."

"Nothing I just need her team to do a research on a man for me."

"Why don't you just ask Felicity? Wouldn't she be much better and faster, you know with all her cool tech."

"I can't. Yoy know with all the stress and the children Felicity has been acting strange." I said," Plus every morning she throws up. She always seems tired which is why I told her to go home early and well I just don't think she deserves any more stress."

"Oliver, how can you be so oblivious?"

"What do you mean?"

"If Stephen in eleven years old and they are from twelve years into the future wouldn't you think Felicity would already be pregnant?"

"Uhh no. I doubt it, like come on we've only been married for a month and three days, there is no way..."

"When you get home ask Stephen if he was a honeymoon baby." He said in his I told you so voice.

"What no. John come on."

"Ask him or you will never know, until Felicity begins to notice the signs and find out on her own."

"Isn't that how it's supposed to be though. The mother finds out and then tells the father not the other way around."

"Well it isn't the completely the other way around I mean I found out, a friend, and told the father."

"Alright I'll see what Stephen knows."

"Okay goodnight man."

"Night... wait John."

"Yeah?"

"How did Lyla respod to Sara and Jojo?" I asked smirking. Everyone knows how angry Lyla got when Barry created Flashpoint and as a result baby Sara became baby John jr.

"She won't let go of Sara as Jojo he is finding it funny to bully his younger self."

"Hahaha... Oh man, okay I'll let you go to your family then." I hung up and went to my limosine.

I drove until I came into Felicity's and my building.

I parked the car as usual and hurried to the elevator with a growing nerve in my stomach. i had to speak with Stephen without Felicity noticing.

As soon as I entered the house I saw my oldest pulling either Emily or Olivia's hair. The poor girl cried, but William just kept on pulling.

"Big Brother please." She screamed. I heard footsteps running down the stairs.

I saw Felicity running into the room. "William let go of Emily's hair or you will get a timeout."

I grew pride in my wife, however she had no right to give my so a timeout, plus he wasn't doing anything too bad.

I decided to make my presence known.

"Felicity please don't be angry at William, he is only playing with Emily." I said defending my son as my little girls eyes watered.

It broke my heart, but somehow I needed to get William to open up to me, even if it ment being unfair to my little girl.

"How can you say that? You know when he got here today she and Olivia were hugging him and he screamed at them. Oliver I understand that you don'r want to punish William, but Oliver he needs to learn that he can't treat his younger siblings like that." She said angry.

"Okay, but I am sure he is just playing I'll talk to him." I said trying to calm her. I could see it. She felt betrayed and I had made our daughter cry.

She picked the still crying Emily and walked away.

"William why did you do it? Felicity and I love you, please don't bully your younger siblings."

"Iwon't do it again." William responded.

"Okay now go play."

He went away and I saw Stephen glaring hidden.

"Hey Stephen I have a question to ask you."

"Yes father." Since I had met him he always called me 'Dad'. It made me worried.

"Umm would you know if you were a honeymoon baby?"

"I was, you and mom always tell about how I was unplanned."

"Alright, thank you son."

He looked at me in the eyes. "What you did was unfair. Mom might not be William's mother, but she is your wife. She deserves a right to help you raise him. Also I know what it's like to be bullied by William. From the time I was born until I was five he always bullied me, and every time you would do the same thing. Please listen to me father. I don't want Emily and Olivia to sufer what I did." He said as he walked away.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I made a change for those who read the last chapter before 09/14/17. Last chapter I said they had been married for a week, but I decided to change it to a month.**

 **So yeah THEY HAVE BEEN MARRIED FOR A MONTH.**

 **Anyway thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Emily1050**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I received a review from a reader asking me to make a special chapter just on Stephen and William's relationship, I thought it was a great idea and so here we are.**

 **This chapter takes place in the future, not in 2029, but a about 2022.**

 **Stephen's POV ( April 3rd, 2022)**

I was walking down the stairs of our pent house like any other day; today was my fourth birthday. Daddy is away at Central City with William. His mother's sister wanted her son and him to hang out for a while and Daddy agreed to take him early this morning.

He promised me that he would be here with William by the time we would blow the candles and cut the cake, but that had already happened and he hadn't made it. I had seen all the kids play and goof around enjoying the birthday party mommy had thrown for me, but I...

I just wanted my big brother and daddy to play with.

Mommy tried to cheer me up with different activities, but there's only so much a pregnant woman can do, even if it's early in the pregnancy.

Uncle John stayed with me most of the day, giving me piggy back rides and swinging me from his arms, but he had to take care of Sara since Aunt Layla is working.

Aunt Thea had been making sure that Roy didn't push or pull Francines hairs, even if she only has three. Aunt Caitlin is also pregnant and Uncle Cisco is temporarily on a wheel chair do to a meta attack. Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris are the only ones that were completely free during the whole day and they had decided to leave early to acompany Grand-Uncle Joe to his house.

Aunt Dinah was currently on duty with Uncle Curtis and i was left all alone.

Even though I had this great big functional family, I felt like there was nobody here to care for me.

"Stephen its time for bed, why don't you go clean up and i'll be waiting to tell you a story in your bed." Mommy said after closing the front door to the last guest. Standing from the stairs I could see her tired face and I decided not to disobey.

"Mommy will Daddy be here before I fall asleep?" I asked trying to keep myself from crying.

Daddy and William were always close, they would play baseball together in the backyard and Daddy always defended him. I wanted that.

I wanted to be able to play with my action figures and have William and Daddy there with me.

I wanted for them to include me. That's all I wanted.

"I don't know Hunny, but you won't know unless you go clean up and run to your bed. Ill make sure to call Daddy." She said picking up he loose hair and tying it into a pony tail. "Mommy you're really pretty!"

"Aww thanks Sweetheart, I love you!"

"I love you more."

"I highly doubt that, but I have dibs since I loved you first." She said coming closer to me and hugging me. I was confused now.

"How come you loved me first Mommy?"

"Umm long story for another day, now go clean up." She said, lightly pushing me up the stairs.

I did as told and went into the bathroom, Mommy had alrady bathed me earlier so I just had to brush my teeth. As I was brushing my teeth I heard the front door open and it was followed by my Dad's blaring voice through the house. "We're home."

I grew excited. Daddy was here, Big Brother was here, I could finally spend time with them. I quickly spit the toothpaste in my mouth into the sink and rinsed my mouth. After I was finished I ran down the stairs to Daddy with William.

"Hey Buddy!" He said as he opened his arms so that I could hug him and I did. "How's my birthday boy?"

"I got a new softball so I can play with you and William and Aunt Thea got me a tiny salmon ladder so I can be like you when I grow up!" Isaid excitedly. I let go of my father's leg and ran to William so that I could hug him.

As soon as I was close enough he pushed me. "Get off of me Pipsqueak!"

I fell on the groundand my I eyes got wattery.

"William do not speak to your brother like that." Dad said. "Don't do it again or there will be consequences." That's what he always said. Of course that it didn't matter, because William and I both knewit was a lie.

Daddy picked me up from the groundand began to climb the stairs. It was already past my bedtime and so he took me to my room. Mommy had been so tired she had fallen asleep on the chair next to my bed.

"Daddy will I be able to play ball with you and William some day?" I asked.

He smiled at me and dried my face of tears, "of course you will and I am sure that you will beat us both."

He put me down on my bed and made sure I was covered from head to toes, then he kissed my cheek and carried mommy out with him.

After about an hour I still wasn't asleep. I had a hard time falling asleep because usually Mommy would read me a story until I was asleep, and it was dark in my room. I heard noice in William's room and I decided to see what it was.

I knocked on his door three times but when I opened it... I regreted ever coming into that room.  
My seventeen year old brother was there with a girl kissing him. They hadn't noticed me, but I was nervous. I didn't know what to do.

If I left they would know I was there, but if I got caught then William and I would never get along. Either way William would forever hate me.

 **William's POV**

After convincing my Aunt to let me and Joseph hang out I texted one of the easy girls at my school and told her to wait for me outside my house. I told Dad to walk around Central City while my cousin and I "HUNG OUT". It really ment us both getting laid at some bar or something.

Today is April 3rd, the day I hate the most. Four years today that rat, Stephen, was born.  
I called my Aunt begging her to let me and Joseph hang out so I don't have to be there and celebrate. Adding a bonus to that Stephen would be hurt because he wanted for Dad and I to be there with him. Ha!

Jokes on him. I will make sure that by the time we get home everything is over.

I really don't know why I treat Stephen that way.

Maybe its because after returning from Lian Yu, I didn't really understand how my father had been able to get back on things without giving my Mom's death to much thought. He let me do whatever I wanted and didn't allow for Felicity to punish me in any way, so it was great.

When they got married I suffered, but not as much as I did when Stephen was born.

Time passed and before I knew it the clock hit 10 pm. Stephen's curfew is in five minutes and well the drive back to Star City is two hours so I don't think we're going to make it.

My phone hasn't stopped ringing all night. It's my Dad.

"Hey Dad?"

"William where are you? I told you to be back before 3 pm. Your brother is probably giving your mother a headache." Whenever he reffered to Felicity as my mother it made me angry. Why was he trying to replace my mom.

My mom was and will always be Samantha.

"Felicity is not my mom and Stephen isn't my brother, he is only my half brother." I said pissed at him.

"Whatever William just come to STAR Labs fast. In fact I will send Wally to go get you."

"Okay I am in the corner of STAR Labs anyway."

He hung up after saying we would talk at home. That's all trash. He never really talks to me. He just makes me promise I won't do it again. I can't wait until I am a legal adult and I can move out.

Kid Flash not only picked me up, but he dropped me off at my doorstep in Star City. Dad was already there.

"Thank's Wally." Dad said.

"Just cheer up that kid, all he did was stare out the glass doors of the building waiting for you." Hew said before he became a flash of red and yellow.

"You're poor brother doesn't deserve this."

"He is my half brother." I replied getting angry.

Dad sighed and marked the pent house number on the elevator.

Even though most people didn't lock the doors in the pent house because everyones codes were different, our family did. Apart from the code there was a lock in the entrance.

Dad opened the door and we both walked in.

"We're home" Dad said and as if he had nothing better to do, Stephen came running down the stairs and into dad's arms. I got angry and said my angry words before leaving to my room.

The girl I had asked to come texted me saying she was outside the building. Giving her the code to the elevator ad then opening the front door. She was in my room on top of me in no time.

I heard a small light sound, but ignored it. Then as I lifted the girls skirt to see her underwear free, I saw Stephen at my door looking rather uncomfortable. I got angry. Not only does he have to ruin everyday of my life, but now he has to ruin the one thing sacred to a man. "Jessica, I think you sould go."

"My name is Daniela!" She said correcting me still planting kisses on my neck.

"It doesn't matter, I asked you to go." I said grabbing her head and pushing her away from me. I needed to have a conversation with Stephen.

"But baby!"

"I said to leave." I said in a strong voice. She stood up finally understanding and tried to cover herslef as much as possiblewith her short skirt and no underwear thing. If I ever get trapped in a marriage, which will never happen, my daughters will never be allowed to wear that kind of thing.

She turned around and saw Stephen, who was there traumatized.

When she got to the door she turned around and faced me once again. "Never call me here again. Next time at a hotel or something."

There wouldn't be a next time. I have no idea what she is talking about.

I listened carefully to her foootsteps and eventually the closing front door. I turned to the nervous boy in the corner.

"Stephen come here." I called him. I need to somehow get him not to say anything to Dad or Felicity.

He slowly walked up to me as if he were scare that I was about to hit him, like I had done many times.

"Sit down here, next to me." He did as I said and it helped calm my anger down. I looked into his blue orbs. Just like Felicity or Dad's eyes. In his eyes I saw a yearn for my love and acceptance. I saw the need that this child had of an older brother. I finally realized that dad had every right to move on. Felicity hadn't stolen my dad, and Stephen was the most innocent in our family.

He hadn't deserved the endless things I had done to him. I was his older brother and it was my job to protect him.

"I want you to forgive me for everything Stephen." I said grabbing his small hand.

When had he grown from the little boy Felicity and dad had brought from the hospital into this young boy that wanted his father and brother to be with him.

"What for?" He asked with silent tears leaving his eyes.

"For everything. I want us to start new. From now on it will always be the two of us Dad, Felicity and any other baby siblings to come okay?" I said, I saw fear in his eyes. He was scared that with the new baby Dad and Felicity would neglect him. Something I had felt when he was born. "You know when Felicity was pregnant with you I once cried for days thinking that because of you I would be neglected, but you know it was exactly the opposite. After you came Dad and I played more and we actually bonded. We will too." That was the promise I made and intended to keep.

"Now I need you to make me a promise, what you saw today you can't tell Dad or Felicity. Okay?" I asked. Yes even though I apologized for ruining his life so far I still needed to avoid getting in trouble.

Stephen nodded and smiled at me.

"Can I hug you William?" He asked softly and I smiled.

"Come here you baby." I said openning ip my arms for him.

Then time stood still and it was just us two.

Two brothers hanging out.

At last.

 **Three Weeks Later**

"William will you please pick up Stephen from school, I need to go help your father out at the company?" Felicity asked.

Ever since Stephen and I made ammends things were really changing. My Dad, brother and I had softball sundays and at dinner we would all sit together and eat. Since most nights Dad was busy being The Arrow and Felicity was being Overwatch, I had a lot of babysitting.

I loved how much our lives had changed so fast.

"Yeah I'll pick him up Felicity, don't worry."

I loved picking Stephen up from Pre-School. He had this cute volunteer that was in my English class. I just needed to find a way to aproach her and my baby brother was the perfect answer.

As I walked into the school they made me sign my name in a paper and then I had to say who I was picking up, show an ID, and then finally what my relationship with the child was.

"Who are you picking up?" asked the woman.

"I am here to pick up Stephen Queen up, Ma'm."

"An ID young man?" She asked hurridly. She looked like she was in her late 60's and I was sure she was one of those crancky teachers just waiting to retire.

"Here." I said giving her my ID.

She looked it over before handing it back to me. "What's your relationship to the child Mr. Queen? Are you his father cause I really need to speak to his father."

"No ma'm Stephen is my youger brother, but if you tell me what it is I'll be sure to let my father know."

"That stupid blonde doesn't do anything about it no matter how many times I tell her." I got angry. Felicity and I hadn't always seen eye to eye, but she had been caring, and she had been there for me when I needed her. I never thanked her for that. She trully deserved the world.

"I rather dissagree my mother is very smart. You know she started poor and soon became a billionaire, plus she has a heart of gold and she is probably the most fair erson I know."

"Just make sure your father teaches your brother to stop getting distracted in class and how a man should act."

I wanted to talk back but I refrained. I need to get out of here as fast as possible.

"William! You came!" I heard a loud voice sream from behind after walking a little.

"Stephen Queen get back here and behave." I heard a rough voice say.

When I turned around I saw the same woman as before practically dragging my brother back into the class room. I walked up to the room and looked around for Lily, the girl I was talking about. I saw her hidden in a corner of the room. Oh well I guess some other day.

"Ma'm I am here to pick up my little brother," I said to another teacher there.

"Yes, let me see the paper they gave you at the front... Oh your Stephen's brother, you guys look alike. He is such a wonderful boy."

"Really? Then how come that woman over there is angry at him and told me to tell my parents he is always miss behaving." I asked.

"That's Ms. Standford, she was supposed to retire three years ago, but do to lack of social security she needed to get a job again. Now each year she picks a student and gives complains about them the whole year. Your mother already knows." She said in a nice voice. I didn't bother to correct the fact Felicity isn't my birth mother.

"I'll get him don't worry." She said again.

"Alright, thank you."

She walked away to where Ms. Standford and Stephen were. I looked at Lily again. She was staring at me nervously from her corner. I decided to confront her tomorrow at school.

"WiILLIAM!"

"Let's go home, come on."

"Can we play baseball when we get home and then we can play video games and then we can start that tree house Mommy and Daddy bought us and then..." I interupted him.

"Before we start all that you have to do your homework and clean your room. Then we can do whatever you want."

"Agh you sound like Mommy."

"That's because I don't want to get on Mom's bad side." I said. He looked at me surprised. "What? you look like you saw a ghost."

"You've never called her 'mom' you've always called her 'Felicity'" He said.

"I guess then that a lot of things have changed. Huh? Little Brother."

"I love you William!"

"And I love you Stephen."

 **Author's Note**

 **Well that was a pretty long chapter, over 3,000 words. Anyway I hope you all liked it. Specially you**

 **(Elizabeth Harrison 5283)**

 **I had a lot of fun writting this. So please leave me your thoughts.**

 **Wow! I've updated twice in a week. That's great.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Felicity's POV**

I was currently in the Arrow Cave with Oliver and the team. We had an encounter earlier today with a robery at city hall. Now we were trying to find the culprit. For once though this seemed like a normal case. All I had to fo was examine the security footage that they had. After passing it through my recognition tech I would know who it was and bam we go home to our kids.

But when was life ever easy for Oliver or any of his friends.

Everything had been going according to plan until we got a heads up of another robery, meanwhile helping the team I also ran the recognition tech. Of course the worst happened then, the faces were not matches to anyone in the facial bank which would mean that they either live in tech darkness or they aren't real.

To top it all off Oliver was currently speaking about something on the mic's.

'RING' my phone began to ring and I noticed it was the nanny currently watching over William, Stephen, Emily, and Olivia.

"Yes Mrs. Macullin?" I asked rapidly typing n the keyboard to update my status on the guys.

"Mrs. Queen I was just calling to say I cannot deal withthis anymore. Your son and his cousin won't stop fighting." Since we didn't want anyone to know about Stephen, Emily, or Olivia before it was supposed to happen we told everyone that they were cousins from a far relative.

"No no no no, Mrs. Macullin, don't quit. Neither my husband or I are currently available and we can't hire someone like that again made that mistake once already!" I said exasperated.

"I am sorry ma'm but I can't, the girls have already eaten and brushed their teeth, I will put them down before I leave. As for the other two I can't help you in that department."

The woman hung up after that. Now what am I supposed to do. I can't leave them home alone.

"Oliver we have a slight problem," I said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked breathing heavily from the other end of the mic.

"Well you know how we left the kids with the nanny?"

"Yeah?"

"Well she quit." I told him.

"What? No she can't do that is she at least going to wait for us to return home."

"She's not. She told me she was going to leave the girls in bed, but that's it." I looked at the security cameras of the current robery. I could see Oliver, John, Curtis, Thea, and Dinah. Then I noticed a small red light on the far edge o the room blinking.

"GUYS GET OUT OF THERE." I shouted into the mic.

"What Felicity what's wrong?" Asked Curtis.

"GET OUT THERE"S A BOMB. IT"S GONNA EXPLODE AND I CAN"T OVERIDE IT."

"ALright we're out." DInah said as she and Thea jumped from a window with Curtis and John following.

"OLIVER GET OUT" I screamed.

"Are there any other civilians in the building Felicity?"

"NO, NOW GET OUT." I acreamed again. I had already made sure there weren't any other civilians in the building.

As soon as Oliver reached the window my sight was taken, probably because the bomb exploded.

"OH MY GOD!" I sobbed. What if something happened to Oliver. OH NO. Come on Felicity everything is fine. Everything is absolutely fine.

I began to panick and fainted do to the excess on stress.

 **Oliver's POV**

Oh my Felicity was so worried she trully sounded scared for once, like the day she became paralized.

"Guys I'll see you at the Arrow Cave, Felicity must be having a heart attack but the mics lost signal so I am just going to go from roof top to roof top.

We waived each other goodbye and I rushed to where my pregnant wife waited for me. Of course she doesn't know about it, but yeah.

I entered the labs elevator nervously. What if something happened to Felicity.

One thing I noticed as I came inside the Arrow Cave was the silence. Even if it was just her Felicity would probably be talking to herself.

Then I saw the bundle of blonde curls that layed on the floor. And there she was laying.

"Felicity!" I said rushing to her side to check her pulse. After making sure she was alive I dialed John's spare cell phone.

"JOhn get the limo and wait with it ready outside. Felicity fainted." I said hurridly. I was about to hang up, but John said someting that worried me.

"Oliver you should check that she isn't bleeding from her groin area, because that can mean a few things and if she miscarriages you can loose your little Stephen."

I immidiatly checked her pants for blood and found a slight blood stain on the thigh of her jeans, then I realized itwas from an injury she probably gave herself when she fell. The blood wasn't coming from above her thigh.

"John hurry she might not be loosing Stephen, but she is loosing blood."

"We're already here, remember to put preassure onthe wound," He said.

"Yousay that as if I don't enough experience with that." I said before hanging up.

Soon we were on a long car drive to the Hospital.

 **Stephen's POV**

I was glaring at William. He had tried to wake up Em and Olivia up.

"Stop bothering my sisters." I said.

"Says who? you. Plus I thought they were my sisters too." He said chuckling and walking away from me.

Where are mom and dad.

 **Felicity's POV**

When I woke up I was in a hospital and there was and IV connected to me.

"Hey Honey?"

"Oliver, you're okay?"

"Yeah I am fine. The one who isn't great is you." He said starring into the depths of my eyes.

"WHat do you mean?"

"I'll let the doctor explain why thos was a dangerous faint."

"Mrs. Queen, when you fainted not only did you hit your head pretty bad, but you also cut a really big cut on your thigh. This caused you to loose a lot of blood and its something dangerous for women in your condition."

"Women in what conditions?" I asked nervously. Do I have cancer or something.

"Well on your pregnancy of course!" She said cheerfully.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **HEY guys sorry for the long wait. These past few weeks have been stressful and even today I really didn't have time to update, but I postponed something else and wrote this bad chapter for you guys.**

 **GUYYYYYSSSS SEASON 6 PREMIEERREE ON THURSDAY IS ANYONE ELSE EXCITED  
I've missed our gang. **

**Anyway can't wait to read your reviews on what you expect for thursday.**

 **Emily1050**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver's POV**

It had been a week since Felicity was released from the hospital and we honestly didn't have the guts to tell the kids about felicity's pregnancy. We were scared. In the time that the kids had been living with us, we had grown to love them and we couldn't risk Stephen's life anymore.

Felicity avoided going to the Arrow Cave at all cost, she had called Helix for their help. And well we now had a whole team of computer geniousess to monitor us during fights.

William and Stephen's relationship was horrible and according to Stephen it got worst eventually. I honestly couldn't see myself neglecting one of my children for the sake of the other. I had a really hard time seing me be ignorant to William's behavior like Stephen said.

Maybe it was just the way his young mind had twisted the truth. Maybe William hadn't really acted like that.

"Daddy?" I heard a small cry from the door of my office, looking up I see none other than my little Emily. From what I could tell she was shy and mostly kept to herself. She looked at men she didn't know with fear and she had some strange markings at the end of her back according to Felicity.

"Yes Sweetheart?" I asked softening my face for her. She didn't need to know how stressed I really was or how I was currently feeling about the whole issue with Cayden James.

He was becoming harder and harder to maintain. The city was beginning to worry.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked as tears poured down her face.

I looked at her pain filled face, and got worried. Why is she crying? Did something happen?

I stood up and walked up to her. Looking into her blue orbs I fell in love all over again. She is so much like her mom. I kneeled down and picked her up. Holding her tighly I walked back to my seat and got comfortable.

"Come on Sweetie you can tell me nything you want to tell me."

"It was about a year ago. In fact it's the reason why we're here in the first place. Anyways Mommy, Aunt Iris, Aunt Caitlin, and Aunt Thea were shopping for Aunt Cara's birthday. Olive and I were with them along with the other girls..."

 **11 Years in the Future**

"Mommy can I please have that barbie doll?" asked Olivia for what seemed like the millionth time. Felicity Smoak-Queen had never been good with patience which is why her house wifi was top notch, along side with every electronic she and her family owned.

Lord knows that while raising William had proved to be difficult she had never had to deal with these sorts of tantrums from him, plus Oliver had never even allowed her to get angry at him so she had no idea how to deal with this.

"Em, honey why don't you go look for your aunties while sissy and I go talk in the bathroom." Felicity had told her youngest. She would later regret these words.

What was a small little six year old doing alone at a huge mall?

"Okay Mommy." The little inocent flower turned around and began to walk away. Nobody knew of the dangers that a Meta's presence presented them with.

"You thought you could kill my son and get away with it? Huh Arrow? I will make sure that not only you, but your whole family suffers." A metahuman muttered from afar. Observing as the youngest of the Queen family walked by herself.

Emily was in her own small world looking for her aunts when she thought she saw her older brother's brown hair. Following the guy whom looked a lot like William, she ended up somewhere in the mall where she had never been to before.

"William?" She asked. Her voice echoed through the silent lonesome section of the mall.

"Mommy?" she whispered beginnig to worry,"DADDY, Auntie Cara, Auntie Thea, Auntie Iris, Auntie Dinah, Auntie Laurel, Uncle Curtis." Who knows how many names she trully called. All that is known is that none of those people were the next face she saw.

As tears rolled down her face she saw the shadow of an older man aproching her.

"What is a little girl like you doing in such a lonely hall?" he asked.

It was a hot summer day and nobody would believe the fact that the small little girl disapeared in bright sunlight.

All that is known is that Emily's capturer was using her to cause pain to the Arrow. Everytime giving them a hint of where they could possibly be, before they would vacate that place.

When Emily was found after a week missing she was found in almost perfect condition. The clear skin she had once held was now mared like that of a horses, except it was written in some cryptic language like the strange writtings that Barry had done after his return from the Speed Force.

 **Back to 2018**

"After that incident I was never let out of adult super-vision. You were all scared I would get kidnapped again. At first everyone thought that that meta only had it against you, but then all of us began to show some strange markings in different body areas.

That's when everyone realized they needed to send their kids to safety, until everything was found out, and if we found something from the past that could help, we're responsible to make sure that they get it in the future." She was so frightened.

I had let my little girl get hurt. What kindof man do I become in the future.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys. So long time, but I swear I am gonna try and work with this story. Anyways how does everyone feel aboutSeason finale also can we say wut about that last scene in Flash. I think I am gonna cry a little bit.**

 **Anywho peace.**

 **Emily1050**


End file.
